I Will Never Hurt You
by Cereziiithaa
Summary: Leah y Jacob están pasando por las mismas situaciones. Los dos sienten que sus vidas están totalmente perdidas al darse cuenta de que la tonta imprimación nunca llega. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando dos corazones rotos se junten?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a **Stephenie Meyer**, escrito de **"The Twilight Saga books"**.

Yo solo soy una fanática realmente loca, rayada compulsiva por la escritura que ama su trabajo y quiere jugar un poquito con algunos de sus queridos personajes.

**La historia y la trama de este FIC es totalmente mía. **

Derechos reservados

***

**Summary: **

_Dos corazones Rotos luchando por buscar su otra mitad._

_Ella, lleva más de dos años destrozada por culpa de un Amor, el cuál se imprimó de su propia prima-hermana._

_Él, teniendo que luchar contra un lazo especialmente fuerte entre su chica y un vampiro; se ve obligado a renunciar a ella luego de que esta queda extrañamente embarazada._

_¿En quién encontrar consuelo?_

_¿Quién los podrá entender ahora_?

… Solo su par. Alguien igual a ellos.

Leah & Jacob

"_Entre Corazones __Rotos__, se entienden"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prefacio**

-Jacob, por favor no vayas…-. Le rogué por última Vez.

-Leah, sabes perfectamente que todo acabó aquí… Lo siento.

-Pero Jacob… nosotros, yo… yo te quiero mucho. Te quiero conmigo… aquí, no lejos en los bosques…-. Le seguí rogando desesperadamente.

-Leah, ya todo acabó. No hay más guerra entre los Cullen y nosotros, Bella recién fue convertida en vampiro y su pequeño engendro está bien y no supone ningún daño para nosotros… sabes que no puedo volver a La Push. No deben existir dos alfas-.

-Entonces vuelve, y toma el lugar de Sam-.

-No puedo, sabes que no puedo…-. Me respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Me acerqué un poco a él. Se sentía extraño, ya que yo tenía más edad que Jacob, pero aún así, él me superaba en estatura.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Jacob, No puedes volver a irte, no otra vez. Tu padre te necesita… y más que mal, eres mi mejor amigo-. Le susurré.

Jacob quedó en SHOCK.

Me alejé instintivamente.

-Le…Leah-. Titubeó. - ¿De verdad soy tu mejor amigo?-.

Bajé la mirada.

-¿Qué crees tú, idiota?

-Leah…-. Sentí los fuertes brazos de Jake cerrarse a mi alrededor.

-Vete, hazlo pronto… no te quiero ver más en mi vida-. Le dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y bajando mi cabeza.

Estaba totalmente cobijada por los brazos de Jacob.

-Leah… es necesario que me vaya. Perdóname. Sé que…estos meses fueron muy confusos… pero de verdad te tomé cariño. Aún así sabes que Bella siempre será mi mejor amiga…

-Ella no es tu amiga. ¡Tú la amas! encaré zafándome de su abrazo.

- y tú amas a Sam todavía Leah…-. Me respondió furioso.

La rabia me carcomió.

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se preparaba para entrar en Fase, pero no quería.

-Eso no es cierto…-. Le respondí como pude.

-Claro que lo es. Lo pude sentir… leí tus pensamientos. Sentí tus emociones. Cada día que pasa veo como estás más podrida por dentro por culpa de ese estúpido amor que sientes por Sam. Y Claro, también puedo sentir como te mueres por agarrar a Emily y arrancarle la cabeza con tal de estar con Sam… Leah, deja de ser tan patética y búscate otro hombre-. Me reprimió como si fuese una niña del Kinder garden.

No aguanté más… no sé como, pero en vez de entrar en fase preferí largarme a llorar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía… esto era impotencia.

Cualquier cosa por no tener que entrar en fase, cualquier cosa hasta humillarme frente al imbécil de un Hombre lobo joven que no entiende nada de la vida…

Me senté en el suelo mientras más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…

Era una tonta. Así me sentía. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer, después de todo simplemente la estúpida imprimación no llegaba a mí.

¿Podría existir alguna alma gemela para la única mujer lobo como yo?

¿Realmente existía eso?


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: todo pertenece a **Stephenie Meyer**, lo mío solo es la trama y la historia XD

Por sea caso no es tan parecido a **Amanecer**, para que se de la trama como quiero invertiré algunas cosas... ESO.

***

_Capítulo I_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Me preguntó Jacob con la peor de las caras.

-Me uno a tu manada.

-Aquí no existe ninguna manada Leah, será mejor que vuelvas tu trasero a La Push, donde perteneces.

-Seguro, y dejar que mi hermanito sea un guardaespaldas de chupa-sangres…

-O sea que estás aquí por Seth.

-Por supuesto, don inteligente. ¿Qué más creías?

-Mm. Puedes tener un sin fin de razones para abandonar la manada de Sam, así que mientras estés aquí, seguiré con esa tesis.

-Cállate Jacob, yo estoy aquí por mi hermano, no por arrancar de Sam.-. Le respondí ferozmente.

Odiaba más que nada en el mundo tocar ese tema y Jacob lo sabía.

-Seguro, seguro y qué… ¿Ahora me debes fidelidad?

-¿Eres el Alpha, No?

-No.

-Sé que lo eres, no te hagas el tonto. Será mejor que entremos en fase…

-Seth está vigilando.

-Y tú vienes de visitar a las sanguijuelas… ¿No?

-Vengo de visitar a Bella.-. Me corrigió secamente.

-¿Y eso supone alguna diferencia?

Jacob se volteó.

Noté como le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo.

Listo para entrar en Fase.

-Vete de aquí Leah, si no quieres que te devuelva a La Push con mis propias manos.

-No me iré, estoy aquí por Seth.

-… y por escaparte de Sam.

-No vine aquí para darte mis explicaciones del por qué estoy. Solo te aviso que me uno a ti y a tu manada te guste o no, además… no vine a pelear.

-No quiero pelear Leah, pero al menos trata de ser un poco menos irritable y caprichosa.

-Está bien gran alpha, como usted mande.-. Le respondí irónicamente.

Amaba hacerlo irritar, era devolverle con la misma moneda.

-Solo cállate, ¿Si? Y entra en Fase. Necesitamos conectarnos con Seth para ver si hay nuevas noticias…

-Okay.

-_Leah, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí_?-. Preguntó Seth apenas sintió mi mente.

-_Vengo a proteger tu trasero, pequeño lobito. Me uno a su manada_.

_-OH! Leah… ¿Para qué? Jake y yo podemos con estos solos…_

_-Claro, claro. Hermanito recuerda que solo eres un pequeño lobo adolescente amante de los chupa-sangres que no sabe donde está parado. Es mi deber protegerte._

_-Nada de peleas fraternales, ¿Si?-. Pensó Jake irritado._

Imágenes muy vividas llegaron a mi mente como una descarga eléctrica.

Temblé.

Bella Swan se encontraba peor que antes.

El gran jefe Vampiro había tenido que conectarla a un millón de cables.

Vi su gran estómago abultado.

Oí como sonaba la máquina de rayos X.

¡_Asqueroso!-._ Pensé.

_Cállate Leah-._ Vociferó inmediatamente Jake.

_Pobre Bella… le rompió una costilla_-. Pensó tristemente Seth.

_Ese monstruo chupa vidas está matando a Bella_…-. Dijo Jake furiosamente.

_Tranquilízate.-. _Le respondí tratando de contener su dolor.

_Seth, vete a dormir-. _Dijo Jacob con voz de Alpha.

_¡Okay!-. _Respondió él con adoración.

_¿Y ahora qué, gran Alpha?_

_Iré a revisar la línea por el este…_

… _Yo voy por el Norte_. –Agregué.

_¿Reconoces el efluvio de los Cullen? Algunos de ellos están de casa y pueden…_

_¡Hey! Reconozco el olor de esos Chupa-Sangres hasta en mis sueños, tranquilo-._

_Okay._

_Corrí en dirección al norte rápidamente._

_Noté como Jacob seguía torturándose con las imágenes de Bella, aunque esta vez eran más vividas._

_¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso?-. Demandé._

_No escarbes en mi mente…_

_Lo siento, eso es imposible._

_Es mi dolor._

_Lo sé. Y yo tengo el mío propio… Somos unos completos estúpidos-. Le contesté._

_Comencé a regodear mi mente con diferentes imágenes…_

_Recordando algunas cosas._

**FLASH BACK.**

_**-Lee Lee ven aquí-. Me llamó Sam.**_

_**Corrí hacia sus brazos y busqué a tienta sus labios.**_

_**Me besó con pasión como siempre.**_

_**No nos importaba que estuviésemos en el patio de nuestro instituto. Éramos unos rebeldes.**_

_**-¿Qué haremos hoy?-. Le cuestioné rodeándolo con mis brazos.**_

_**Él besó mi frente.**_

_**-¿Quisieras bajar a la playa conmigo? Podemos ver la puesta de sol…**_

_**-Cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo, amor-. Le respondí.**_

_**Sonrió.**_

_**-Es una cita-.**_

_**-¿Alguien dijo Cita? Eso suena algo estrafalario-.**_

_**-No lo es. ¿Eso piensas de mí?-. Me preguntó con un puchero Jugando.**_

_**-Claro que no, chico tonto-. **_

_**Sonó el timbre.**_

_**Suspiré.**_

_**-Te recojo a las 20:00-. Me dijo antes de librarse de mis brazos.**_

_**Besó rápidamente mis labios y se marchó a su siguiente clase…**_

**Fin del FLASH BACK.**

_-¿Podrías dejar se pensar en eso?-. Me rogó Jacob mientras seguíamos corriendo en distintas direcciones._

_-Métete en tus asuntos._

_-Tus asuntos, son mis asuntos. ¿Por qué eres tan masoquista, Leah?_

_-Tal vez por la misma razón que tú. -. Le dije amargamente tratando de esconder mi dolor._

_-Lo peor de todo es que te entiendo. Me siento igual de vacío…_

_-Lo sé. Pero al menos Bella no está con alguien de tu propia familia, Alguien de tu propia sangre. Al menos es tu enemigo. _

_-Pero nadie me asegura que la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla, ella esté viva, Agradece eso._

_-Leo los pensamientos de Sam todo el tiempo. Siento lo que él siente por Emily… mi, mi propia prima. Eso es destructivo Jacob, no sabes cuánto me duele. _

_-Créeme que lo puedo sentir.-Tiritó-. Pero no seamos tan masoquistas… ¿Si?_

_-Me cuesta. Estos recuerdos son muy vividos…_

_-Agradece que yo no pienso en los míos…_

_-Gracias. No podría soportar volver a recordar ese asqueroso beso que te diste con ella tratando de confundirla en su situación de comprometida…_

_-No me sirves de mucha ayuda contra el dolor, Leah._

_-OH! Si me callo._

_Corrimos un tiempo en silencio…_

_Traté de pensar en algo más calmado._

_Los helechos húmedos que yacían en el bosque… Los árboles con musgos…_

_-Gracias.-. Dijo después de un momento._

_-No hay de qué._

_-Eres menos irritante que Paul._

_-Gracias, eso me enorgullece._

_-No por mucho tiempo.-. Agregó._

_Reímos juntos._

_

* * *

_

_**Si le gusta... APRETE EL BOTONCITO VERDE (I)**_


	3. Capítulo II

**D**_**isclaimer:** Todo pertenece a **Meyer** (Desearía que algo fuese mío xD), ecxepto la trama, la historia y las palabras... Esto igual se parece a Amanecer, ... Haber si recuerdan que parte es :D._

_T**ODO ES DE MEYER, (PERSONAJES) LO DEMÁS... ES MÍO.**_

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

***

_Capítulo II_

-¿Dónde vas?-. Le pregunté a Jake apenas lo vi moverse inquieto luego de descansar un poco.

-A ver a Bella

-Ah claro, tus chupa-sangres. Suerte con eso-. Le dije lo más tranquila que pude sonar.

-No son necesarias tus palabras de suerte Leah, con solo tú presencia noto tu optimismo.

-Claro, claro gran Alpha, ya lo noto. Iré a recorrer el norte, Seth puede ir por el sur.

-Buena idea, será mejor que despiertes a tu hermano.

-Vete pronto.

-¿Quién me obliga?

-No querrás llegar tarde a verla… ¿No?

-Cuídense. Cualquier cosa, solo aúllen, ya saben.

-Claro, claro.

-Adiós.

-igual

Sentí como se cortó poco a poco la comunicación con su mente, hasta que simplemente se oía la respiración de Seth y las imágenes de sus tontos sueños.

Seguro el otro estúpido ya se había transformado en humano, para poder ver a su Bella y a esos chupa-sangres.

Tirité.

-Hey pequeño durmiente, será mejor que despiertes-. Grité en mis pensamientos.

Seth rodó en sí mismo.

-Ah? Qué?, Si claro… y Jake?

-Fue a hacer su paseo rutinario a la casa de los chupa…

-Los Cullen-. Me corrigió Seth.

-Claro, claro. Lo mismo. Será mejor que muevas tu pequeño trasero y tus patitas, eh te toca vigilar el sur.

-Genial, podré dar un vistazo a Bella para comer algo, ya sabes… Esme dijo que tenía disponibles algunas ropas y alimento para nosotros.

-Nunca usaría ropas de una Chupa-Sangre. La idea me causa repulsa. Prefiero casar algún animal por ahí, antes de comer algo preparado por ellos.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto?

-No sé. Tal vez se deba a que su apestoso olor me causa dolor de estómago cada vez que me acerco o tal vez…

-Es por Sam. Por culpa de la aparición de los Cullen, él se trasformó y así continuó el linaje…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿Es por eso no?

-A ti no te importa.

-Eres mi hermana, y por además desgraciadamente puedo oír, sentir y ver lo que tú oyes, sientes y ves. Ya sabes esto…

-Bueno, trata de esconder TÚS pensamientos. No quiero soñar un día que beso a esas sanguijuelas.

-Leah, ellos no son tan malos.

-Por culpa de ellos, nosotros somos lo que somos, Seth. Deja de defenderlos, como si amaras de verdad esta vida en cuatro patas.

-¡Hey! Es totalmente Guay!

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.

-Eres tan amargada hermanita, a veces no dudo que aunque no hubiese existido esto de la licantropía, Sam te hubiera pateado hace tiempo ya. Eres totalmente insoportable.

Ouch, golpe duro.

-Seguro, seguro.

-Ojalá me imprime pronto.

-¿Para andar baboso por una chica igual que Quil o Jared?

-Parecen felices al menos.

Comenzamos a correr.

-¿Y qué? Son unos arrastrados.

-Dices eso porque no estás segura de su imprimarás o no. Ya sabes, eres algo anormal… te lo digo en buena. Eres la primera mujer loba de la historia.

-¡OH! Has ganado el premio por lo obvio, don inteligente. No sé si quiera imprimarme o algo así. Tal vez sería bueno… pero aún así, no sería del todo normal para mí.

-Hey, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, ¿Si? Puedes tomar clases de yoga o algo por el estilo para impedir que cambies de fase. Ya sabes, controlar tu temperamento… y si lo logras. Volverás a ser una mujer normal, y no la menopausica que eres-. Dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Gracias, eso me consuela. No creo volver a la banda de Sam después de esto. Andaré por ahí con Jake, ya sabes.

-Yo también.

-Seth, tienes 15 años, debes ir al colegio y más a La Push.

-Pero…

-Nada. Sigue tu camino, Seth… por mamá.

-Leah, eres injusta.

-Lo siento, tengo 20. La mayoría de edad me pertenece y por ende, mis decisiones.

-Te envidio.

-No creo que de verdad quieras decir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy un desastre, Seth. Sé que en la manda me portaba como una bruja, era mala… hacía que mi dolor fuera su dolor, eso era algo estúpido.

-Leah, sufres demasiado. No es malo dejar que los demás lo sientan o lo sepan… aunque de verdad era terrible.

-¿Y ahora?

-No lo sé. Creo que estás un poco mejor, ya que no ves a Sam con Emily frente a tus propios ojos. Pero sé y siento que re- caes en los recuerdos.

-Soy como un borracho o un drogadicto en rehabilitación. ¿Sabes? Estar aquí me ha hecho mejor en cierto sentido, pero sigo pensando que el amor es una mierda.

-¡Hey! Tengo esperanzas de encontrar a mi media naranja.

-Lo siento.

-Mejor voy a ver a Bella.

-Claro, has lo que se te pegue la gana.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer un poco?

-No Seth, ya te lo dije.

Se irritó y de nuevo comenzó con su tono de incomprensión.

-Deja de ser tan rencorosa.

-Y tú de confiar en nuestros enemigos.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Leah.

-Cómo digas.

-Hay… espera.

-Alguien viene.

-Si, es…

-JACOB-. Susurramos los dos cuando oímos a alguien venir.

-No entró en fase.

-Pude oírlo Seth, entró en fase pero salió de inmediato.

-Algo debió haberle pasado.

Me enfurecí.

Ve a recorrer tu línea Seth, yo seguiré su olor.

Corrí rápidamente, dejando de pensar en todo.

Me dirigí hacia la carretera y noté a Jacob conduciendo un auto muy lujoso a toda velocidad. Su cara estaba crispada en una mueca de dolor.

ESTÚPIDA.

Algo le había hecho…

Odiaba que Jake sufriera, más que mal, lo entendía a la perfección.

Totalmente enojada, cambié mi rumbo, directo hacia el apestoso olor.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Bella Swan, **AHORA.**

**

* * *

**

**Chan-Chan! Conversación con Bella Swan :O!**

**Aprete el botoncito verde, para hacerme feliz y para infundirme ánimos a seguir escribiendo (: **


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: TOOOOOODO le pertenece a Meyer, menos la trama jugosa que es mía *o***

**Me siento Leah xD**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

Sabía perfectamente que el chupasangre esposo de Bella estaría atento. OH! Su estúpido don para leer las mentes… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-. Pensé para burlarme un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que Jacob se largara así?-. Le pregunté secamente.

-Jacob se sintió traicionado al ver que pude oír al bebé… dentro de Bella.

-¿Fue Bella entonces?

-Bella no hizo nada, Jacob escuchó y de pronto se descontroló…

-¡¡Es culpa de ella, estúpido!! Ella siempre lo ha tenido amarrado a su vida solo porque lo necesita, es una tremenda egoísta que no piensa en nadie-. Le recriminé con el pensamiento.

-Leah, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas-. Me amenazó apretando los dientes.

Pero yo no le respondí. Seguí con mis pensamientos mientras corría hacia el bosque.

Esto ya no tenía que ver con Edward, era con Bella a la cual debía enfrentarme y pedirle explicaciones… y de paso recriminarle todo lo que había hecho y aún hacía sufrir al pobre de Jacob.

¿Por qué lo defendía? -. Me pregunté.

Era fácil. Yo sabía lo que sentía Jacob, especialmente cómo su dolor lo trastornaba y lo partía por dentro. El desamor era algo que yo sabía muy bien, y de alguna forma me dolía más aún, ver cómo un amigo pasaba por lo mismo.

Yo no lo permitiría.

Bella había llegado muy lejos, ya.

Había permitido que Jacob siguiera siendo un terrible masoquista al mantenerse cerca de ella, viendo como protegía a esa cosa que tanto amaba, solo porque era el resultado del "Amor" o lo que sea que haya tenido con el Chupasangre.

Era una total egoísta.

Salí de fase rápidamente dejando de oír a mi hermano que intentaba detenerme.

Me vestí con las mismas ropas de hace días. No me gustaba, pero de ningún modo usaría lo que según Jacob, "Esme amorosamente había dejado para nosotros"

Prefería andar eternamente desnuda que usar eso.

Llegué rápidamente donde los Cullen, Edward bloqueaba la puerta de entrada.

-Vete de aquí, Leah. Si no fueras mujer, ya te hubiese echado a patadas.

-Atrévete, total… a la única que le harás daño es a la débil de tu esposa, ¿No?-. Le insté.

Gruñó.

-No entrarás.

-Muévete Chupasangre.

-No es culpa de Bella que Jacob sufra, sabes perfectamente que ella lo quiere muchísimo…

-Y por eso lo hace sufrir.

-Edward… ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó una débil voz desde dentro de la casa.

Dios, si que se oía demacrada. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Bella Swan? ¿Le habían pasado un camión por encima?

Él se acercó un poco a la puerta.

-Es Leah, Bells…

-Dile que entre.-. Agregó débilmente.

Eso hacía más fácil mis planes.

-No, de ningún motivo.

-Permiso, alguien me autorizó a ingresar-. Dije subiendo las escaleras.

No quise tocarlo, el olor de por sí, ya me mataba.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir…-. Comenzó mientras yo entraba triunfante por la puerta.

Ella se encontraba peor de lo que me mostraba Jacob en sus recuerdos.

Su cuerpo, totalmente hinchado como su estómago.

Bella estaba sufriendo mucho, su vida estaba terminando lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Leah?-. Preguntó Bella suavemente sentándose en el sofá.

La vampiro rubia estaba muy cercana a ella.

Ugg! Asco.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a Jacob?-. Le recriminé.

-Yo… nada.

-¿Seguro? ¡No por nada salió arrancando a toda velocidad por la carretera, llevando en su rostro demasiado dolor!-. le grité.

-¿Jacob? OH… él… yo…

-No digas nada, Bella. ¿Cómo eres tan egoísta para seguir atándolo a ti? Y lo peor de todo es que sabes que él se quedará… y solo porque te ama. ¡Si no te quisiera de la forma en que te quiere! Bella… deja de hacerle daño de una buena vez.

-No es algo que yo quiera, Leah… yo amo a Jacob, como mi mejor amigo.

-Tú no te estas comportando como su mejor amiga, incluso, eres su enemiga mortal… la cosa que más lo hace sufrir y que ama a la vez.

-Leah… yo no quiero dañar a Jacob.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL ENTONCES!-. Le gruñí.

-Es imposible…-Comenzó a responder mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- lo necesito… lo necesito…

Siguió llorando mientras Edward ser acercaba a ella y la apoyaba.

-Basta, Leah. Te largas ahora mismo-. Me respondió él.

-Con gusto, Chupasangre, el olor es peor que todo.

-Leah… hazle saber a Jacob que lo quiero.

-Ni en broma, no lo quiero ver llorar más por tu culpa Bella Swan, Abúrrete de destruir a todos los que te rodean-. Agregué tajantemente largándome de ese sitio infernal.

Pude oír como ella sollozaba más fuerte y Edward más la abrazaba.

Amor.

Tirité ante aquel pensamiento.

Si tan solo Sam me quisiera de esa manera… si la maldita imprimación no existiese.

No. No claro que tenía que existir.

Así había alguna esperanza para Jacob, claro pero no para mí.

¿Cuándo sería el día que yo fuese feliz?

¿Existía esa palabra para mí?

_Estúpida imprimación_-. Agregué corriendo rápidamente.

Entré en fase echa una furia.

* * *

_¿Reviews para esta escritora compulsiva que se siente Leah?_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: TODO ES DE MEYER, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA :)**

* * *

Capítulo IV

-¿Alguna información?

-No, nada por ahora Leah.

-¿Regresó Jacob?

Seth no respondió. No pude dejar de recordar la conversación que recién había entablado con el vampiro y su chica.

-¡¿Es que estás loca? Bella está mal, mira como se puso Leah! Es que eres una…

-¡Cállate! Yo solo defendí a Jacob.

-Esa no era la forma.

Gruñí de forma automática hacia mi hermanito.

-Sabes perfectamente que Bella es la culpable de todo.

-¡Espera! ¿Oyes eso?

-Algo… Jacob. Está con los chupasangres.

-Si. Regresó. Pero… hay algo más. Creo que iré a ver.

-¡No! Te quedas aquí. No irás.

-Iré a ver a Jacob, Mi hermano.-. Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡No irás Seth! Soy la mayor aquí por lo que yo mando. Jacob ya entrará en fase y…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-. Se oyó un grito muy doloroso desde la casa de los Cullen.

Los dos nos congelamos.

Seth me miró alertado.

Negué con la cabeza.

¿Y si Jacob estuviera en peligro?

-Debo ir-. Pensó comenzando a correr.

No lo seguí.

Me revolqué de un lado para otro mientras podía oír a mi hermano.

Veía como Bella emanaba rojo, chillaba y clamaba algo para su dolor.

Temblé.

Si, Jacob se encontraba masoquistamente allí, ayudando a traer al mundo a ese asqueroso engendro del mal.

Pero, tenía que hacer algo.

De pronto me encontré sola.

No, los mensajes de Seth ya no llegaban a mi mente…

Me congelé.

¿Qué habría pasado?

¿Alguien había resultado herido? ¿Alguien había, muerto?

No, Leah no puedes ir.

¿Y Qué era lo que me impulsaba a estar con Jacob en estos momentos?

¿Acaso le había tomado cariño a aquel lobo joven rebelde que había decidido defender a su amor?

Bueno, en cierto sentido Jacob era todo lo que quería para un novio o amor o lo que fuese.

Era atento, protector y por supuesto luchaba por lo que quería.

Era todo lo que Sam nunca fue conmigo.

Tal vez me quería, pero apenas vio a mi prima todo cambió…

El dolor del recuerdo me embargó otra vez.

**Flash Back**

-Hey, Leah llaman a la puerta-. Me informó Emily, mi prima hermana que estaba de paso.

Con ella éramos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntas. Desde hacernos las manicura

Hasta comprarnos ropa y hablar de temas para "grandes".

Dejé de lavar los platos mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Mis padres y Seth habían ido a visitar a Billy, el padre de Jacob. Por eso les pedí quedarme con mi prima, Emily.

Pasé por delante de ella, que veía la televisión y le lancé un cojín solo para molestarla.

-Hey, tonta-. Me respondió riéndose.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, pero no me agradó mucho quién estaba tras ella.

-Sam-. Dije con un suspiro.

Mi novio- o ex y yo no habíamos tenido una buena comunicación luego de que comenzara a esconderme cosas…

-Leah, vine a hablar contigo… Ya sabes, necesitamos hablar.

Tomé aire y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Emily levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí, luego de ver mi postura incómoda.

-Nadie, un Amigo.

-¿Amigo?-. Preguntó Sam.

Entonces todo ocurrió.

Miré directamente a sus ojos y noté como una ampolleta de encendía en su interior.

Claro, Emily se encontraba tras.

Me volteé y logré ver que sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Instantáneamente sentí mi corazón romperse en mi pedazos en mi interior.

¿Sam y Emily? ¿Esto podría ser cierto?

Sino me equivocaba ella nunca lo había visto a él.

Eran raras las veces que cuando me visitaba, Sam estuviese aquí o saliéramos.

No…

-Emily-. Le pregunté algo impactada.

La moví fuertemente pero ella no respondió.

Seguía mirando a Sam como si lo amara desde toda la vida.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una fea broma del destino?

-Bien… ¡Basta! Díganme de una vez qué está pasando…-. Pedí furiosa.

Sam agitó su cara bajando su mirada hacia mí.

-Lee…

-LEAH-. Concluí.

-Necesito hablar con ella…

-Es mi prima, Sam.

-Necesito hablar de algo con ella, en privado, Leah.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Viniste a hablar conmigo o a cortejar a mi prima?

-Cálmate, prima.

-No puedo calmarme, para que sepas Emily él es mi novio, o era al menos.

-Prima… Yo…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Amor a primera vista acaso?

Entonces vi lo que ocurría.

Sam pasó por mi lado y tomando a Emily por la cintura la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Esto era demasiado. Se estaban pasando… ¿Cómo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo?

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, pero salí corriendo…

Oyendo por último un gran…

-¡¡¡¡LEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Era Emily. Pero ya nada importaba, no la volvería a escuchar…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Las lágrimas gracias a los recuerdos no tardaron en envolverme.

Odiaba recordarlo. Era reabrir una herida que estaba totalmente abierta y que nunca había podido ser cerrada, para mi desgracia.

Pero de pronto ya no estuve sola.

-¿Jacob?-. Pensé.

Pero entonces lo vi todo.

El pequeño engendro había nacido… "Edward Jacob"

-¡Jacob!-. Pensé comenzando a temblar con los recuerdos de los espasmos de dolor de Bella.

No podía más, ya nadie podía.

Esto era demasiado, era demacrase vivo…

No quería más.

Había en mí tanto dolor, que solo reaccioné a una cosa.

Correr donde se encontraba Jacob y apoyarlo.

Más que mal, éramos amigos. ¿No?

***

_Disculpen la demora, no quise dejarlas sin un capítulo antes de irme. Este Lunes me voy de vacaciones, vuelvo el próximo lunes (22 de febrero) espero publicar de nuevo. _

_Bsitos :)_


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: TODO ES DE MEYER, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA Y LAS PALABRAS.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Capítulo V_

-Yo…Yo…

-Calla.

-Necesito irme, por favor.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Si me quedo aquí terminaré transformándome… Seth y tú no merecen eso.

-Jacob, tienes que quedarte aquí.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus tostadas mejillas, las cuales ahora parecían muy débiles y frágiles como un pétalo de rosa.

Su cuerpo estaba agitado; Espasmos de dolor lo hacían retorcerse entre mis brazos.

Si, era extraño estar abrazándolo, pero era lo único que podía necesitar ahora…

-Leah, necesito irme o… podría matarte.

-Quédate tranquilo, Seth anda en los bosques vigilando…

-Nació, ¿Entiendes? ¡¡¡¡EL MALDITO ENGENDRO NACIÓ SANO Y SALVO!!!! Bella murió… Bella ya no existe en la faz de la tierra, la razón de mi existencia se fue o al menos quedó enterrada, petrificada en sus hermosos 17 años, para siempre. Ese maldito vampiro… la mató, Leah, mató a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida-. Murmuró lastimosamente.

Tomó una rama que se encontraba cerca y la lanzó kilómetros más allá.

Pareciese que tener a Jacob sentado en un tronco de árbol, en medio del bosque no era lo mejor.

No queríamos otra deforestación en Forks por culpa de los lobos.

Cerré los ojos. Jacob se alejó de mí, soltando mis brazos.

-No quiero tu lástima-. Murmuró limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas con el torso de su mano.

-No te tengo lástima, sabes…

-Vete de aquí. ¡No regreses! ¡Aléjate! No te quiero cerca de mí… no te quiero vigilando mis pasos como mi sombra, vete… ¡Vete!-. Se paró enojado.

Su espalda se estaba arqueando debido a lo agitado que se encontraba.

Incluso le costaba respirar. La rabia se apoderaban de su ser.

Pero por lo que más quería, no podía alejarme de él ahora. No sabiendo lo que se sentía estar solo en esta situación… no cuando sabía qué diablos se sentía que jugaran con tus sentimientos y de un momento a otro tiraran todo por la borda.

Tener el corazón roto, casualmente era mi especialidad en estos últimos dos años y más… no podía permitir que Jacob pasara por lo mismo solo, no habiendo la posibilidad de que alguien lo escuchara y le pudiera decir: "_Si, lo sé"_

Ya que nadie había sentido lo de él, cómo yo.

Me levanté del tronco lentamente.

Jacob corrió su mirada en dirección al cielo. Vaya, ya se oscurecía.

-Tal vez piensas que estoy aquí por arrancar de Sam… tal vez piensas que me uní a tu manada solo por lo cobarde que soy. Puedes pensar que soy totalmente irritable y detestable. Está Bien, lo soy… pero sin duda, en estos momentos soy quién más te comprende y quién no está autorizado para tenerte lástima…-. Tragué formándose un nudo en mi garganta- La lástima parte por casa y yo me siento tan hipócrita que ni eso me merezco.

Jacob no habló. Aproveché su silencio para acercarme más a él.

Miré su cara, que era más alta que yo, por su puesto.

-No voy a obligarte a que me tengas al lado, pero quiero intentar hacer tu vida un poco menos sufrida. No quiero que te sumerjas en una depresión como yo. No quiero que acabes tu vida lanzándote de un acantilado o algo por el estilo solo porque el amor te falló esta vez. Maldita sea, no quiero que te transformes en el ser irritable y detestable que soy, y no quiero que la gente y tus viejos "amigos" se alejen de ti solo porque haces sus días muy pesados con tu pena. Mírame Jacob… ¿Qué pensaba toda la manada de mí?

-Que… eras alguien totalmente…

-Detestable-. Concluí.

Asintió.

Su cara nuevamente se crispó en dolor.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro cubriéndoselo notablemente para esconder algo que no se podía. Llorar, en esta oportunidad era solo una reacción ante el dolor.

La rabia y la pena me inundaron a tal magnitud que me lancé a su cuerpo, enredando mis brazos por su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

Vacilante, apoyó lentamente su cabeza en mi hombro teniendo que arquearse un poco. Sus brazos me apretaron y los cortados sollozos comenzaron a embargarlo nuevamente.

Le acaricié el cabello.

-Shhh… llora Jacob, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar… saca esa rabia y ese dolor que tienes dentro, no tengas vergüenza a librarte de esto…

-No sabes lo que me duele verla así. ¡¡¡¡¡Yo estuve allí!!!! Ayudé a salir a ese engendro que ella tanto ama… vi como Edward le inyectaba el veneno… temblé, corrí… quise morir en ese momento… Quiero morir.

-No, no… ¡¡¡No!!! No abandonarás a tu manada, a tus camaradas… no puedes dejarte morir por un amor que más que mal, eligió su destino. Tal vez Bella ahora ya no sea humana, pero está viva… y es feliz con su engendro y sus asquerosos chupa-sangres… sabes, lo único que me mantiene en pié es saber que Sam es feliz-. Le alenté mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello negro.

Aunque doliera, él era feliz y eso me mantenía viva.

A pesar de que cada vez que veía a Emily, los recuerdos me agolpaban no le tenía rencor a mi prima-hermana.

Habíamos pasado tanto juntas, que… solo podía tener rencor a lo que éramos.

No a Sam, a él lo amaba… agobiante mente me pasaba todo el santo día recordando mis momentos junto a él… noches enteras recordándolo sin piedad.

Por eso la manada me odiaba. Era su pesadilla viviente. Había obligado a todos a sentirse tan desdichados como yo. Tan miserables como yo. Había obligado a mis "hermanos" a que mi dolor fuese el suyo.

Había sido tan egoísta…

Había sido lo que Jacob no era. Él pensaba en nosotros, por algo trataba de mantenerse en pié en su forma humana. Para que el pequeño Seth y yo no tuviésemos que "cargar" con él. Si tan solo la licantropía no existiese… todos seríamos tremendamente felices.

Yo podría estudiar, y principalmente tener una familia. Hijos, nietos…

Todo lo que renunciaba por eso. Más que mal, ser menopausica a los 20 años no es algo normal. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de revertir todo…

Daría lo que fuese por ser una humana normal y no la metamorfo que era.

La única extraña mujer lobo en la familia.

No era justo… no era bueno ser la única.

Esta vez fui yo la que comencé a llorar.

Jacob me apretó más, noté como la sucia blusa que llevaba se estaba humedeciendo.

Un aullido me alertó, aún así no me moví.

Seth se las aguantaría solo, además la noche ya estaba acaeciendo y no quería que mi hermano nos viera así. No sería seguro ni sano. Inmediatamente pensé en mi casa.

¿Podría irme allí? ¿Podría llevar a Jacob con su padre, Billy? ¿Sería lo mejor?

No, obviamente No.

Nuestro calor corporal era un gran aliado en las frías noches de los bosques de Forks. Anhelaba volver pronto a La Push… pero ¿Para qué?

Tal vez tenía que ver con que me sentía incómoda rondando los sectores de los vampiros y más su terreno.

Me alerté. ¿Qué ocurriría con la manada de Sam ahora? ¿Atacarían?

-Leah… ¿Será mejor volver a la manada?-. Preguntó cuando al fin se tranquilizó.

Me alejé de él… sus ojos estaban hinchado a pesar de lo oscura que estaba la noche.

Miré al cielo refunfuñando.

-Está como boca de lobo…-. Agregó irónicamente.

Sonreí un poco.

-¿Qué crees que hará Sam? ¿Atacar?-. Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quién sabe… sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Lo mejor no será empezar la guerra… no quiero que termines más lastimado de lo que estás.

Oí como el nudo volvía a formarse en su garganta.

-No me haría bien volverme en contra de ella y de ellos ahora. No busco venganza… a pesar de todo le amo.

-Eres todo lo que yo no soy. Bueno… tampoco he querido buscar venganza.

-Debe ser horrible leerle los pensamientos al amor de tu vida, y más ver en ellos el rostro de tu prima todos los días.

-Ni te imaginas de que te salvaste al no poder leer la mente de Bella ni sentir lo que sentía ella al besar a esa cosa.

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Volveremos a casa ahora que todo acabó?

Bajó su mirada sin responder a mi pregunta.

-No quiero que mi padre se sienta desdichado por mi culpa.

-Por lo que me enteré Sue se está quedando con Charlie.

-¿Piensas en irnos a tu casa?

-Quiero comida y ropa limpia, ya sabes que aún tengo el apestoso olor en mi mente y en mi esencia.

-¿Qué dirá tu hermano?

-Nada. Se irá con nosotros si quiere… o quizás hasta se quede por allí defendiendo lo que no le corresponde… -. Me encogí de hombros.

-Leah… -. Titubeó mirándome en la oscuridad- Gracias-. Dijo sonriendo.

Atendí a su sonrisa un poco.

-Siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites. Ya sabes, somos el **"Team masoquista"**

Hizo una mueca pequeña.

-**Somos el grupo de los corazones rotos.**

Levanté los hombros.

-El amor… destruye.

-Si, pero también rearma.

-Vaya, estás más esperanzado.

-No lo sé… -. Bajó su mirada. Noté como sus ojitos volvían a brillar- Tal vez la imprimación llegue a mí y sane todo, aunque… dudo que alguien pueda ocupar el lugar de Bella.

-Tienes suerte. Yo ni siquiera sé si hay alguna media naranja por ahí esperándome.

-Tiene que haberla.

No respondí.

-Sabes Leah… no quería decir esto, Bueno… es lo que siento… eres _una gran persona._

Lo miré con la boca abierta.

¿Jacob pensando eso de mí?

No reaccioné a nada más. Nuevamente lo abracé.

***

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora al actualizar. Anduve de vacaciones y bueno... cómo se pudieron enterar en las noticias un Terremoto grado 8.8 azotó a mi país la madrugada del sábado. Yo, mi familia y amigos estamos bien solo gracias a Dios.**

**Muero de miedo por las fuertes réplicas que se siguen sintiendo. Me cuesta dormir desde el día del terremoto, pero lentamente me siento mejor.**

**Ayer me dieron la energía eléctrica, recién ayer pude dar señales de vida. Bueno, lo único que les digo es que Santiago no quedó tan mal, pero el sur de mi país quedo totalmente destruido y devastado. Si pueden por favor, den dinero... el día viernes se realizará una TELETÓN POR CHILE a cargo de "DON FRANCISCO". Necesitamos la ayuda internacional y nacional ya que se están haciendo colectas de ropa, agua y alimentos para los más damnificados. La meta es construir mas de 15.000 casas pre-fabricadas. Hay gente que duerme en las calles, que lo perdieron todos. Aún no llegamos a los 1.000 muertos, pero es obvio que de apoco se encuentran más cadáveres entre los escombros. Lo peor de todo es que posterior al terremoto, el mar se llevó lo que quedó. Un Tsunami posterior... dejó la escoba.**

**Agradezco que lean y por favor... APORTEN A CHILE. **

**WE NEED YOU**

_Atte: Selenne_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: TODO PERTENECE A MEYER.**

**YO SOLO JUEGO CON LAS PALABRAS Y SUS PERSONAJES.**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

Más días pasaron luego de mi conversación con Jacob.

Más días donde él, seguía sufriendo luego del nacimiento del engendro.

Nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo con el paso del corto tiempo. Ahora él vivía con nosotros, o al menos eso parecía. En realidad pasábamos más de 24 horas en forma lobuna. Sue efectivamente ahora pasaba más tiempo con Charlie, pero a la vez con Billy. Ni siquiera vivía en la casa ahora; Luego de la boda de Bella Swan pareciese como si el mundo hubiese girado 360º. Y una de las cosas que había cambiado, o al menos era lo único positivo que yo veía, era que la relación con Jacob estaba avanzando. Ya no peleábamos como antes, creo que por una parte se debía a que los dos estábamos madurando o pasando por otra etapa en la vida.

-Seth, a dormir.

-Leah, tengo 16 años, puedo cuidarme solo.

-Seguro, seguro mañana tienes colegio.

-No quiero ir. Yo quiero ir con ustedes mañana a hablar con Sam.

-No, vete a dormir.

-Leah tiene razón-. Agregó Jacob de repente.

-¡Ja! Ahora son un complot en mi contra.

-Ya oíste Seth, a la cama.

-Ya ya…

Reí un poco mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor.

Ser dueña de casa era diferente ahora. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un lugar fijo, desde el embrollo del engendro de los Cullen…

Y más ahora, era extraño no tener a papá- el cuál había muerto hace un año- y a mamá que vivía con Charlie ahora.

-Mañana hablaremos con Sam-. Dijo Jake sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, eso parece.

-Ojalá salga todo bien, no quiero peleas por ahora.

-Eso queremos todos…

-Espero no… ver a Bella.

-Jacob… no puedes escaparte de ella a pesar de todo, algún día se volverán a encontrar. Ella… es tu mejor amiga, o algo así.

-Así lo creo, pero… el dolor y la rabia le están ganando espacio al amor en mi corazón.

-No la odies, fue mala… si una bruja, pero… el amor es así.

-¿Qué pasará mañana cuando veas a Sam? ¿No sentirás que se te partirá el corazón?

-No necesito verlo para sentir eso. Solo el recordar… momentos juntos, hacen florecer la agonía.

-No sé cómo hacer para quitarme esto que siento dentro de mí.

-Distráete en otras cosas, haz nuevas actividades…

-Cómo aprender a jugar damas chinas…-. Bromeó.

-Es una buena opción-. Dije volteando mi rostro hacia el de él.

De pronto lo miré.

Sus ojos negros se fusionaron en los míos. Pude ver tanto dolor… tanta rabia, tanta angustia… pero también amor. Si, había amor en el interior de Jake… amor puro por una persona a la cual no correspondía. Era igual que yo… era exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía por Sam.

Tragué extrañamente.

¿Por qué miraba así a Jacob?

¿Por qué ya no lo miraba como un hermano, sino como un amigo?

¿Yo… tenía un amigo?

Era extraño el sentimiento de amistad.

En realidad, creo que nunca pude llamar a nadie amigo, a parte de mi prima hermana, pero ella era cuento aparte. Ahora mi vida estaba en otra posición; aún no imaginaba qué diablos haría el día de la bendita boda, la cual se acercaba.

A pesar de que no sabíamos si Sam comenzaría la guerra en contra del engendro de Bella y más contra nosotros, estaba segura que esa ceremonia seguía en pie.

Lo sabía porque era totalmente obvio, y malditamente, me correspondía ser la dama de honor. Si, la súper ex novia del Novio de mi prima sería la dama de honor.

Menuda ironía.

-Leah, emh… creo que iré a comer algo-. Murmuró Jacob luego de unos minutos.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero si sentía que la conexión existía…

-Claro, yo iré a dormir, me siento horriblemente cansada y mañana será un día difícil.

-Si, ve…

-Claro.

Me levanté torpemente dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. Jacob y Seth dormían juntos. Pasé directo a mi cuarto con la cabeza extrañamente gacha. Tenía un presentimiento, era bueno, pero no correspondía.

Tal vez sería para mejor, pero ¿Quién lo sabía?

***

_-Leah, yo…_

_-No digas nada, solo fue._

_-Es que para mi no solo fue y ya._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Te quiero._

_-Eso es imposible, tu amas a…_

_-No la nombres. Ella murió, yo solo tengo ojos para ti desde ahora, siempre fuiste tú, solo tú…_

_Se acercó rápidamente refugiándome entre sus cálidos brazos._

_Acercó levemente su cara hacia mi rostro, y posó suavemente sus labios en los míos._

_No supe como reaccionar._

_Todo se escapó literalmente de mis manos; desde el deseo hasta el sentimiento._

_¿Cuándo pude llegar a caer en esto? ¿Desde cuando posaba mis ojos en mi mejor amigo?_

_Seguí besándolo, pero mi mente vagaba en otro orden._

_Ya no supe como reaccionar. Esto del amor era tan diferente, tan complicado, y todo se debía en que ya no era Sam._

_Simplemente él ya no existía._

_Jacob se separó de mí luego de unos segundos._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó alarmado._

_-No quiero ser premio de consuelo._

_-No lo eres, yo te quiero de verdad._

_-Bella._

_-Murió._

_-Te quiero, pero…_

_-No lo hagas, ¿Si? Danos una oportunidad para ser felices, para pertenecernos y ayudarnos mutuamente. Yo te quiero como mujer y como persona, no me prives de este sentimiento, no ahora cuando más te necesito-. Susurró con los ojos exultantes. _

_-No lo sé._

_-¿No lo hagas, si? Permíteme acompañarte a esa boda._

_-¿Compañero?_

_-Novio._

_-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?_

_-Algo así._

_Pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. Hace años que no recibía una propuesta así. Años de dolor, años de desencanto…_

_Años sin recibir ni siquiera un te quiero._

_Otra vez me besó, pero esta vez yo lo acompañé._

Desperté agitada.

No, esto no podía existir…

Los sueños premonitores no existían. ¿O si?

Imposible, Imposible…

No quería.

No podía.

Pero lo necesitaba.

***

Cortito pero hermoso *-*

Amo este capítulo =)

Besitos!

Maay *-*

y disculpen la demora, el colegio me ABSORVE.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La nueva trama de la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo VII

-Bien… ¿y?

-No atacaremos hasta saber qué es realmente esa cosa. Al primer indicio de peligro… Bella saldrá mal.

-¡No le pueden hacer esto! ¡No es su culpa!-. Gritó Jacob.

-Hey, cálmate-. Le dije tomándolo del hombro.

-¡La van a matar Leah, la matarán!-. Gritó.

-Leah, quítate. Esta conversación es entre Jacob y nosotros, no queremos "cachorritas"-. Murmuró Paul.

-¡Silencio Paul!-. Ordenó Sam.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía conmigo?

Siempre me había dado la impresión de que Sam seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado, pero era totalmente inaudito, y más cuando todos sabían que él amaba irremediablemente a Mi prima.

Cuando te imprimas, todo cambia… la vida, los sentimientos, las emociones, todo.

-¿Ahora la defiendes, Sam?-. Respondió él.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

Jacob se agitó y rápidamente se acercó tanto a Sam, que le agarró la polera apretándola.

-Le tocas un solo pelo a Bella y ya sabes que ocurrirá-. Amenazó apretando los dientes.

-¡Jacob!-. Murmuré desesperada. Quería agarrarlo, quería… detenerlo.

-Ya me oíste. No importa que rayos sea esa cosa, no me importa si la matan, no me interesa. Solo exijo que dejen en paz a Bella, y que hagan lo que quieran, cuando el monstruo esté lejos de ella. No antes-. Continuó.

-Jacob-. Comenzó Sam soltándose- No sabemos si la cosa esa es buena o mala, y no estamos dispuestos a poner a nuestras familias en peligro. Sé que te duele, lo lamentamos, pero Bella morirá junto con esa cosa.

-¡No!-. Rugió él.

-¡Ya basta!-. Grité.

-Leah, esto no es contigo-. Murmuró Sam mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento me partí. Su voz, tan suave me dolía…

Todos los bellos momentos volvían a mí como una tira de imágenes, todos golpeándome en el corazón como lenguas de fuego, los cuales me devolvían a la terrible depresión que cargaba.

¿Por qué no podía imprimarme pronto?

-Tal vez no sea conmigo, pero Jacob es mi amigo después de todo-. Contesté desviando mi mirada.

-¡Sam!-. Escuché gritos desde lejos. Alguien se acercaba trotando, por el timbre de voz debía ser Jared.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Paul.

-Es solo Jared, viene hacia acá-. Contestó Sam

Justo cuando acabó de pronunciar esto, Jared se dejó ver.

-Sam, Emily se siente mal, debes ir ahora.

Logré divisar la cara de horror de Sam. Más aun se me partió el corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que amarla a ella?

**_Flash Back_**

_-Leah, yo nunca quise esto, es más no sé que ocurrió… yo, tan solo…_

_-¡No me des explicaciones, Emily!_

_-¿Emily? Tú nunca… me llamas así, Lee-. Murmuró lentamente._

_No hablé. No podía… es que… ¡Ella era mi prima! ¡Mi hermana!_

_-Ya no te considero mi hermana, lo hice, pero ya no. Nuestros lazos se acabaron el día que te enredaste con mi novio._

_Noté que le dolía cada palabra. Pero ¿Y a mí?_

_-No puedes decir eso. Crecimos juntas tantos años… no dejarás que por algo así nuestra hermandad muera._

_-Ya murió. Emily entiende que él es el hombre al cual amo… era mi novio, y tú me lo arrebataste. ¿Crees que eso es justo para mí?_

_-¿Crees que es justo culparme por la imprimación?_

_-¡Tú te pusiste en frente de él!_

_-Eso era inevitable, lo siento Leah… creí que eras mejor persona, te consideraba una hermana perfecta, pero no entiendes que esto de amarlo es algo inevitable… me defraudas hermana-. Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_-Vete de mi casa y no regreses Emily Young. _

_-Si me echas ahora, prometo no volver a vernos._

_-Pues que así sea y si puedes, dile a Sam que es un maldito mentiroso… que recuerde su promesa de casarnos y ojalá se la trague. Aquí tienes lo que conseguiste prima._

_-No me culpes Leah, por favor._

_-Adiós._

_Ella cerró lentamente la puerta de mi casa._

_Me tiré en el sofá sin saber qué hacer o decir._

_Me sentía pésimo por haber sido tan dura con Emily, mi hermana, pero no podía negar que la odiaba eternamente por estar con Sam, el único al cual había amado desde pequeña._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

-Leah, ¿Te ocurre algo?-. Era la voz de Jacob volviéndome a tierra.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado sentada por horas, para que sepas Sam y su manada ya se largó.

-¿Emily estaba mal?

-Algo así escuché. No me importa mucho, volvamos a casa a alimentarnos.

-¿No pelearán?

-No. Es estúpido que quieran matar a Bella cuando el engendro ya está vivo… esa cosa…

-Tranquilo Jacob, Bella estará Bien.

-Me preocupa que intenten atacar al monstro y ella se interponga, puede resultar herida sin problemas.

-¿Acaso se te olvida que es vampiro ahora?

Él no contestó. En su mirada se notó el dolor de la realidad.

-Aún no acepto la idea.

-Pues anda aceptándola porque es la verdad. Si la vuelves a ver, apestará más de lo que apestaba y será brillante y hermosa.

-Ya lo era. Y será mejor que tú te vayas haciendo la idea de que Sam será padre.

No respondí. ¿Padre? No…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Emily se sentía mareada, y pensándolo bien es un poco obvio que está embarazada.

-No, eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué a pesar de los años no intentas olvidarlo? Sería lo más sano.

-Porque le amo tanto como tú a Bella.

-Pero Bella ya está condenada, casada y con un hijo. Pronto Sam estará igual.

-Y yo seguiré amándolo.

-No puedes amarrarte a estar sola eternamente, yo… cuando me asegure que Bella esté a salvo me iré lejos, muy lejos.

-¿Dejarás de ser Lobo?

-Es lo más probable, esta no es la vidas que yo elegí… y no quiero seguir sufriendo por ende trataré de hacer nuevas cosas con esta fuerza.

-Me largaré contigo.

-No quiero peso en mi vida, Leah.

-Dijiste que no era tan malo tenerme.

-Y no lo es… pero quiero hacer mis cosas libres…

-Y serás libre conmigo Jacob. Creo que encontré la fé que tu tienes a la famosa imprimación.

Él sonrió.

-Ya verás que un hombre caerá a tus pies. Eres muy linda… ehh… me apresuraré. Seth debe estar en casa.

Jacob apresuró la carrera en dirección a mi casa.

Mi boca aún no se cerraba.

¿Yo era muy linda? ¿Jacob había dicho eso?

No…

* * *

Lo siento, sé que me odian por no actualizar en meses. Pero tuve demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo... Un lobo entró a mi vida rápidamente, todo color de rosa, hasta que mató la ilusión . La vida es así xD

Gracias por ser fieles lectoras y aquí tienen su tan anhelado capítulo... estoy de vuelta, cargada de energías y feliz de la vida, demasiado feliz hoy porque los 33 mineros que están atrapados en la mina en mi país (Chile) Están vivos...

Dios me ha demostrado su inmensidad tantas veces... **DIOS ES AMOR (R)**

**Un millón de besos chochos!**

**Maay *-***


End file.
